Guerre des Chapeaux
Guerre des Chapeaux (War of Hats) is an author appeal project for . It is developed by Twenty-Second Choice for the Novaya. Story The Shell is a planet which was created by the Hat Sages around Hathulhu (a being so incomprehensibly horrific that the only thing about him that anyone has ever been able to tell without destroying their own sanity in the process is he wears the mightiest of hats) to contain him. However, Hathulhu managed to exert his influence to create various monsters and unleash them on The Shell, creating an army of minions which he used to destroy the Hat Sages. The player is the sole surviving member of the Hat Sages, and must recruit heroes from across the universe to fight against Hathulhu's army and his dark, hat-themed influence. Gameplay Guerre des Chapeaux has two distinct gameplay phases, the Town phase and Missions. The Town phase is inspired by games such as Animal Crossing or MySims, with the player controlling the Hat Sage who is free to explore the town, talk to the various characters who they have recruited and make use of buildings they have constructed. Each in-game day is broken into four segments: Dawn, Noon, Dusk and Night. In-game time does not pass as real time passes, but instead will immediately advance to the next segment upon certain actions being performed. These actions are creating buildings, and leaving the town to enter the world map. During the Night segment, neither of these actions can be performed, and the Hat Sage must return to their home and sleep to advance to Dawn in the next day. The world map shows all of the available locations for the Hat Sage to travel to. Travelling to a location enters the Mission phase, where the gameplay resembles that of the Fire Emblem series or other tactical RPGs. Each separate location that is visited also advances the time to the next segment; during Dusk, the player cannot travel to a new location and must instead return to the town to advance to Night. Support Guerre des Chapeaux features a Support system, which allows almost every pair of playable characters in the game to share a Support rank that determines their effectiveness fighting alongside each other in battle and also has various other effects depending on the characters involved. The Support between characters is sorted into four ranks: C, B, A and S. Characters can only reach S-rank with five other characters, in the four romantic quadrants: Matespritship, kismesissitude, moirallegiance and auspisticism. Characters can gain Support points through various methods, most specifically fighting against each other or talking to each other in town (which can occur autonomously, or the Hat Sage can ask one of the characters to talk to the other). Once a certain number of points are reached, the characters gain the potential to advance to the next rank. When characters are able to advance a rank, the Hat Sage can talk to them in town and ask them to talk to the other character. For pairs of characters that have multiple quadrant choices available, before certain Support conversations they will ask the Hat Sage questions that determine which of the quadrants the Support will end up in. Advancing to S-rank is the same as advancing to any other rank for matespritship, kismesissitude and moirallegiance. Auspisticism, however, is more complex to attain, as it involves three characters. When two characters have A-rank with each other, and enough points to advance to the S-rank and become matesprits or kismesis, if a third character has A-rank and the potential to enter S-rank moirallegiance with either of the characters, that character can be asked to talk to both of the other characters to become an auspistice. Afterwards, all three characters gain S-rank with each other. Characters Planned Characters *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Octavia *The Scout *The Soldier *The Pyro *The Demoman *The Heavy *The Engineer *The Medic *The Sniper *The Spy *Scout's Mom *Marlow Briggs Hats Hats in Guerre des Chapeaux assume the role that classes do in many other RPGs. Each character has a number of hats available for them to equip (including the default Hatless state), each of which has its own associated stat increases, weapons available for use and traits which are earned as it levels up. Hats can only be switched during the Town phase, and changes will only take effect in the next time segment (to prevent all of the Town Traits of a single character being used in one day). Similarly to Final Fantasy V, when a class or hat is switched its level is retained, and levelling resumes at that point when the hat is re-equipped. Traits Each character has six traits, two of each of the three types: *'Attack Trait', which adds a special effect to their abilities during battles *'Map Trait', which changes their ability to navigate across the map during missions *'Town Trait', which grants them special abilities to be used outside of missions One of each type of trait is determined based upon the hat currently worn by the player; if no hat is worn, the character's Hatless traits are used. The second set is chosen from a pool of traits available to the character, with new traits earned by levelling up any of their hats (the Hatless traits for the character are also immediately available in this pool). Typically the traits obtained from wearing a hat are the last unlocks obtained from levelling up that hat, allowing it's unique traits to be applied when wearing a new hat. Attack Traits Map Traits Town Traits Items Weapons Pokéballs Collectibles Blueprints Blueprints unlock new crafting recipes for items (except hats). Greenprints Greenprints unlock new buildings to be built. Redprints Redprints unlock new crafting recipes for hats. Materials Materials are used to craft items or build buildings. Pets Locations Dungeons Enemies Bosses Many bosses are also recruitable, in which case they will still be listed separately in both sections. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games G Guerre des Chapeaux Category:Novaya Games Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Guerre des Chapeaux